Mission : séduction
by electranab
Summary: Squall et Quitis sont envoyés pour une mision à Estar. Seulement voilà, pour déjouer les plans des méchants ils devront apprendre à séduire. (tentative ratée ou maladroite au rendez-vous)
1. Je ne veux pas de cette mission!

Disclaime : Les personnages de final fantasy 8 ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte temporairement.

Rating : Général pour l'instant

Couple ?

* * *

Je ne veux pas de cette mission !

Quitis pleurait, criait, suppliait et se lamentait en vain. Cid était catégorique : elle n'avait d'autres choix que d'accepter cette mission. Squall pour la première fois de sa vie riait à gorge déployer devant les airs de chien abattus de sa collègue. Il n'aurait jamais crut qu'un briefing puis ce être aussi amusant qu'aujourd'hui. La pauvre Quitis ne cessait son manège alternant un air d'enfant puni et celui d'une ados rebelle prête à défié le monde. Néanmoins, Cid demeurait imperturbable. Il avait choisi ces deux meilleurs éléments pour cette mission et il refusait de changer son plan.

Cid – Ça suffit maintenant Quitis, vous n'êtes plus une enfant. Vous partez demain alors allez préparer vos valises ! Squall reste un instant je te pris.

Furieuse, Quitis Trempe, ancien professeur réfléchi partit en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Alors que Cid se laissait enfin allé au fou rire qu'il réprimait depuis un bon moment.

Cid – Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour voir Quitis être aussi… énervé à part lorsque tu ne remarquais rien de ses sentiments.

Squall – Voyons, elle m'a toujours considéré comme l'un de ses étudiants et aujourd'hui comme un frère.

Cid – Peut-être aujourd'hui à tu raison mais pour le passé seul toi n'a rien vu.

Squall – Si vous le dite. Que vouliez vous me dire.

Cid – Je compte sur toi pour cette mission. La tâche la plus difficile sera d'empêcher Quitis de fuir son devoir.

Squall – Je vois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle le prend ainsi. Cette mission va être ennuyeuse tellement elle sera relaxe. C'est loin du combat contre _les sorcières_.

Cid – Je sais bien que pour toi se sera un jeu d'enfant comme toute tes missions. Pour Quitis disons que cela se rapproche plus d'une épreuve.

Quitis rageait littéralement au souvenir du briefing qui avait eu lieu. Comment cid pouvait imaginer ne serait ce un instant qu'elle allait accepter cette mission. En faite, il ne lui laissait pas le choix d'accepter il s'agissait d'un ordre.

* * *

Flash back

Cid – Nous avons appris qu'un commerce de narcotique avait lieu dans Estar. Pour des raisons diplomatique le président Loire ne peux intervenir et demande notre concours. Le chef du groupe est un certain Gun Athler. Le seul moyen de l'approcher ou de le trouver est de prendre place dans ces lieux de distractions préférés soit les bars à danseuses.

Quitis – Nous devons devenir des clients réguliers ?

Cid – Squall sera un régulier et un investisseur mais vous Quitis serai employé comme danseuse nue. Apprendre un numéro de danse ne devrait pas vous tuer, très chère.

Quitis – J'espère que vous plaisanter !

Cid – Aucunement, un chorégraphe vous attends à Estar.

* * *

Résolue à ne pas exécuter cette mission, que voulez vous elle n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, elle couru vers la salle d'entraînement. Un accident pouvait facilement y survenir et avec une jambe dans le plâtre, adieu la mission. Déterminé à ce faire haché en morceau sans pour autant y laisser sa peau elle prit son fouet et se mis à la recherche de son alié.

Quitis – Trex, minou minou vient voir Quitis. Allez montre toi mon joli petit Tyrannosaure.

Après avoir parcouru un bout de chemin dans le feuillage de la serre le Trex se montra enfin. Soulagé Quitis entreprit le combat avec entrain. En effet, elle jouait les pom-poms Girl pour encourager le Trex à lui mordre une jambe. Malheureusement, elle devait sans cesse éviter les attaques du monstre car celui-ci n'avait pas compris le principe. Il attaquait de façon féroce et un seul des coups qu'il lui envoyait l'aurait sûrement tuée. Un espoir se fit jour dans sa tête lorsque le monstre balança son énorme queue en direction d'elle. Elle se positionna pour que la frature soit nette, ferma les yeux et attendit. Malheureusement, l'impact n'eut pas lieu. Exaspérée, Quitis ouvrit les yeux prêts à insulter copieusement le Trex. La vision d'horreur qu'elle eut devant elle la mis dans une rage folle. Squall était intervenu croyant sa collègue en mauvaise posture. D'un coup tranchant de sa Gunblade il avait coupé la queue de l'animal. Quitis enragée leva son fouet et le fit tournoyé au dessus d'elle. Le coup s'abatis durement sur la cuisse gauche de Squall. Celui-ci la regarda surpris.

Quitis – Désolé Squall, j'ai raté ma cible. Il semblerait que j'ai besoin de pratique.

Squall – Ce n'est rien, mais tu ne devrais peut-être pas te promener seul dans la serre. Une mission importante t'attend.

Quitis fit un sourire forcé à Squall et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son dernier espoir d'être remplacé venait de s'écouler. Squall avait vu clair dans son jeu et n'allait plus lâcher. Arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle se jeta sur son lit et s'écroula en sanglot.

Squall – Ça va aller ?

Quitis – Comme si ça t'importait.

Squall – Bien sûr que ça m'importe.

Quitis – Oh Squall, tu es si gentil de t'en faire pour moi.

Squall – En faite, ce n'est pas vraiment ça. Tu m'imagines te remplacer sur scène ?

Quitis – IDIOT !

Elle lui lança un coussin en pleine tête alors qu'il s'enfuyait stratégiquement par la porte. Au moins, elle avait retrouvé le moral pendant un instant. Toutefois…

Quitis – JE NE VEUX PAS DE CETTE MISSION ! MAMAN…

* * *

Envoyer moi des reviews. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de cette fic. 


	2. Je vous en pris assasiner moi!

**Disclaime** : Les personnages de final fantasy 8 ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte temporairement.

**Rating** : Général pour l'instant

**Couple **?

* * *

Je vous en pris assassiner moi !

Le voyage n'aurait pu être plus pénible pour Squall même si Adel aurait été des leurs. Quitis se plaignait pour un de tout et de rien. Une mouche l'avait soit disant défigurer et il devait interrompre la mission. Après une réprimande, l'hydre pouvait repartir sur les ordres de Cid. Mais l'imagination de Quitis Trempe ne cessait de fonctionner et tous les prétextes étaient bons pour ralentir le trajet. Squall commençait sérieusement à s'énerver et regardait la lame de sa gunblade avec envie. Il se demandait si un seul coup de cette lame tranchante suffirait à sectionner la tête dur de sa collègue. Seule, la crainte de fractionner sa précieuse épée l'empêcha de passé à l'action. Peut-être également l'idée de devoir remplacer Quitis joua également dans sa décision de supprimer son ancien professeur. Quitis, elle, avait remarqué les regards insistants de Squall et ne désespérait plus autant de mettre fin à la mission. Elle était plus que jamais décider à rendre fou se l'impassible soldat au caractère irritable. Jamais Cid ne pourrait la blâmer connaissant le caractère de feu de sa recrut la plus performante et la plus meurtrière. S'approchant du pauvre soldat qui essayait de dormir, elle se mit à jacasser sans arrêt. Au bout d'une heure, Squall n'avait toujours pas bougé à part avoir fermé hermétiquement les poings. Quitis maudit sérieusement Rinoa qui avait de toute évidence habituer Squall a laisser passer les bavardages sans les réprimandés. La brune ne s'arrêtant jamais de dialoguer avait dû sévèrement entraîner Squall et son self contrôle. Si Rinoa n'était pas parti, il y a un an, Quitis se serait fait une joie de lui donner une leçon. Comment avait-elle osé adoucir son gentil petit irritable de Squall ?

Squall était heureux de revoir Estar. En fait, il aurait été heureux de voir n'importe qu'elle ville plutôt que de rester enfermer dans l'hydre avec Quitis une seconde de plus. Il voyait clair dans son jeu et était fermement décider à ne pas la tuer. Il espérait seulement qu'elle n'arrive pas à convaincre quelqu'un d'autre d'ici la fin de la mission. D'ailleurs, il se demandait sérieusement ou elle était passée. Abandonnant l'idée de la retrouver pour l'instant, il se dirigea vers le palais présidentiel. Revoir son père le mettait légèrement sur les nerfs. Surtout dans les circonstances actuelles. Heureusement, Elone serait là et les aiderait probablement à ce connaître. La question était de savoir si tous les deux en avaient envie. Squall lui-même était incapable de répondre à cette question. Arrivé dans le hall du palais, un sérieux remous attira son attention. Une furie blonde était agrippée à un homme qui gesticulait dans tous les sens en hurlant. Squall regarda la scène avec amusement. Il reconnu alors l'homme, comme étant son père et son amusement redoubla. Kiros, l'un des gardes du corps de son père regardait lui aussi la scène avec amusement. Tandis que Seifer s'approchait pour aider son patron. Il leva sa gunblade et allait l'abatre sur la furie. C'est à ce moment que Squall réalisa l'horreur de la scène. Il se précipita sur Seifer et l'envoya valser au sol.

Squall- Que personne ne s'approche ! Président Loire cesser de bouger et toi, Quitis descend immédiatement de son dos.

Seifer – Quitis ?

Quitis – Oh zut, Seifer t'es vraiment un incapable ! Tu n'aurais pas pu frapper avant que Squall t'arrête ?

Boudeuse, elle alla s'asseoir à l'écart et regarda les gardes muets de stupéfaction aidée le président à se redresser.

Laguna – Bonjour mon fils, tu es l'un des envoyés du garden ? Ou es ton collègue ?

Squall – Elle boude dans le coin juste là.

Laguna – Tu veux dire que cette femme es… ta coéquipière.

Squall- En effet, malheureusement, elle est légèrement suicidaire ces derniers temps.

Laguna – Oh mon dieu, mon fils, tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir vivant…

Seifer – Déjà dans le passé, je vous le disais qu'elle était complètement incompétente ! Le garden aurait dû me laisser sa place.

Quitis – Excellente idée, Seifer, tu vas prendre ma place ! OUI OUI OUI !

Seifer – C'est ok pour moi, Squall ?

Squall – Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents pour jouer les danseuses nues.

Seifer – Quoi ?

Squall – La mission de Quitis est d'intégrer le STAF de danseuses d'un club de danseuse nue. Tu veux toujours la remplacer.

Seifer – Euh… non finalement, Quitis tu devras te débrouiller.

Quitis – Lâcheur ! Une minute, tu me dois un service alors…

Seifer – Que… quoi…

Quitis – Je t'en supplie assassine moi !

Seifer stupéfait laissa tomber sa mâchoire au sol alors que les autres personnes présentes éclataient de rire en refusant systématiquement les demandes de mise à mort de la blonde.

* * *

Envoyez moi vos review? J'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir si je dois continuer cette fic. 


End file.
